Never Say Gundam in front of Marina
by Radomir's Renegades
Summary: Marina's relationship with Setsuna is taking a rocky road when his obssession for Gundams became a reality. So, she take him on a dating therapy and he opens up to her. A typical mixed humor/romantic story. ONESHOT SetsunaxMarina


I'd like to try out doing this oneshot trial fic for Gundam 00. Basically, this is a oneshot humorous fic regarding Setsuna and Marina.

* * *

Have you ever wondered how two unlikely people, who both come from the same region, although both people come from opposing nations, one that is twisted wreckage, and the other a poor, useless heap of rubble. As we find our favorite Gundam-baka Setsuna F. Seiei sleeping with his beloved princess Marina Ismail, she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. And all because of Setsuna's dream.

"Gundam. Gundam. Gundam." Setsuna mumbled as Marina sighed in annoyance. "I love my Gundam."

Marina tried to ignore it, but to no avail. Luckily, Setsuna then fell out of the bed and tried to sleep on the floor, but the Azadistani princess dragged the sleeping Meister back into bed and tried to snuggle close to him.

"Oh, Setsuna." Marina sighed in her sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gundam." Setsuna replied back, unaware that a killer intent was leaking out of the princess as she bonked him awake. "OW! What was that for?"

"You seriously have issues with Gundams, Setsuna." Marina sighed as they both fell back asleep.

The next morning, Marina had went to the local psychiatrist on the streets, even though it's a twisterd wreckage, along with a sleep deprived Gundam lover. She then sighed as Setsuna continued to sleepwalk while mumbling the word 'Gundam' all over again.

"Shut up, Setsuna." Marina grumbled as she dragged the sleepwalking Meister into the office. A receptionist then came up to them. "Hi, I'd like to make an appointment to see Dr. Farzhad."

The receptionist then nodded. "For whom, your highness?"

"For my twisted friend here." the Azadistani princess said as she brought the now sleeping Setsuna into the counter. Luckily, the psychiatrist then came into their aid. "Hi, Doctor."

"Ah, your majesty. So, this is the guy that you wanted me to examine." he said as he examined the sleeping Krugis boy. "Well, normally, I don't take in patients from Krugis, but seeing as I know this boy, I can make an exception."

Marina sighed as Setsuna was dragged in. She then slapped the sleeping Meister awake as Setsuna opened his eyes and yawned.

"So, what's his name?" the doctor asked.

"His name is Setsuna." Marina replied. "But his real name is Soran."

"Ah, this is the boy that was dragged by that idiot Ali Al-Saachez into the guerrilla group." the doctor replied back. He then turned to the Krugis boy. "So, what is the problem?"

"Gundam. I want my Gundam." Setsuna mumbled as the doctor then wrote down some notes. "Please don't take my Gundam."

"Setsuna has been mumbling about Gundams when we first started dating." Marina replied.

The doctor then sighed. "And this is becoming a problem for you, your highness. All right, I'll have to arrange a meeting for you two with a relationship councillor."

Marina then nodded as Setsuna then started to fall asleep again. "He believes in Gundam so much, he thinks he is Gundam."

"Well, taht isn't surprising. Seeing as he was originally in Krugis when the 0 Gundam showed up. Maybe I do have a cure for that, but the councillor has a better solution." the doctor replied back as he wrote down some notes. "For your appointment with the relationship counicllor, see Dr. Al-Ahmad. He is currently in Suille right now, so he will be back tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor." Marina replied back as she started to drag the sleeping Meister back outside.

* * *

The next few days were hectic for Setsuna as Marina then started to give him a massage in the private parlor. Even the massage wasn't helping since the said Meister wanted to get to his 00 Gundam, but little did he know, the Azadistani princess had confiscated the machine through her guards.

Finally, after a few days, they were finally going to see the relationship counicllor. They were in front of the councillor as the now-hypnotised Meister kept on mumbling the word Gundam again.

"So, your relationship is taking a turn for the worst because he is obsessed with Gundam?" the councillor asked.

"Yes, sir. And I just wanted Setsuna to think of me instead of that horrible machine." Marina replied back.

After a few explanations on the princess' behalf, the councillor then started to write down some prescription notes.

"So, the solution for this is to take him out on dates. Or rather, he should take you out on dates. And NO RIDING ON THE GUNDAM!" he reminded them. "Let's see if he can withstand the lack of Gundm piloting."

Setsuna then grew horrified as he started yelling. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, GUNDAM!!!!!"

Marina then had the courage to knock her friend out cold with a sedative as she dragged him out of the office. "Thank you, sir."

"It should work." he replied.

* * *

"So, where do you want me to take you?" Setsuna said a few nights later as he started to accompany his princess out for a date.

"Take me to the best restaurant. I know you have enough money for the food." Marina said as she started to notice Setsuna go toward the hangar. "Uh, uh, uh. No riding on the Gundam. Councillor's orders, remember?"

Setsuna then started to tremble. "No, Gundam. I will miss you, Gundam."

"Al right, let's go." Marina said as she dragged him out of the palace.

The two friends then walked along the streets to the restaurant as she nestled her head on his shoulder as Setsuna then sighed.

"Do you like me, Setsuna?" she asked as Setsuna looked at her with curiosity.

"We're friends, right?" he said as Marina then sighed in disappointment.

"No, do you LIKE me more than a friend?" she asked again.

Setsuna then didn't answer as she pretended to cry. "Hmm?"

"Setsuna, I j-just wanted someone t-to love m-me." she cried as she was putting up the act. Setsuna then started to hug her as she suddenly grinned. "Hehehe. Success."

"Yes, Marina. I love you." Setsuna said in his usual stoic voice.

"Setsuna, I want you to say that you love me. WITHOUT that stoic voice. Let's go." she said as they entered the restaurant. As the couple then started to take a seat, the waiter then came up to them as they ordered some kebabs. After they ate their meal, the couple then went back to the palace as Setsuna then started to be sleepy.

"Setsuna. What are you thinking of now?" Marina said.

To her surprise, Setsuna then hugged her. He started to cry. "My dead mother. I was f-forced to kill my own mother. And just because I had to devote myself to God. And I found out that there is no God. There is only Gundam."

Marina then sighed as she hugged him back. She also started to cry, but it was real tears that came in. "Setsuna. I love you, and no matter what, I do hope that our children won't have to kill their own parents. I know that will happen."

She then started to kiss him passionately as Setsuna blinked before kissing her back. It was a true love triumphant, although it started off in a crack fashion.

* * *

And there is my first pure Gundam 00 fic.


End file.
